Future broadband wireless communication systems will meet a variety of integrated service needs from voice to multimedia under a premise of high stability and high data transmission rate. To implement fast transmission of integrated service contents on limited spectrum resource, a technology with very high spectrum efficiency is needed. Multiple-input multiple-output (Multiple-Input Multiple-Output, MIMO) technology fully develops space resource, and implements multiple inputs and multiple outputs by use of a plurality of antennas, and channel capacity may be increased by times without a need of adding spectrum resource or antenna transmission power. Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplex, OFDM) technology is one of multicarrier narrowband transmissions, and subcarriers thereof are mutually orthogonal, and thus may utilize spectrum resources effectively. An effective combination of the two (MIMO-OFDM) may overcome an adverse influence caused by a multipath effect and frequency selective fading, realize high reliability of signal transmission, and may further increase system capacity and improve spectrum efficiency.
However, an MIMO-OFDM system is easily to be affected by phase noise and frequency offset.